


Good Boy

by flowerchild14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerchild14/pseuds/flowerchild14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yass u made it to the end.. Ik it horrible but it's also my first time writing.. Thanks for all who read it.. Love you</p></blockquote>





	Good Boy

U try to move away a little but he orders you to stay.... He stays still and ask if you ok princess.. You nod your head but whisper yea.. And he starts to pull out slowly and rams back in making you moan and he goes faster... You cry out saying shit shit shit... He stops and he says good boys don't curse and you say sorry sir and he pulls out and tells you to show him how sorry you are.... You want to be a good boy so you climb on top of him and grab his cOck and place it at your hole and slides down slow... He ask if your ok and you shake your head yea and starts riding him... You showing him how you can be a good boy but you start getting tired and he sees that so he hold you upwards and starts ramming into you hard and fast... Your moaning so loud and keep saying right there fuck right there and he goes faster.... You say I'm about to cum and you try to grab your cOck but he says cum untouched.... He goes even faster and you hold onto him tighter and cum so hard.. So hard that your mumbling words and holding onto him tight but he doesn't stop until he eventually cums... He whispers in your ear and says good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Yass u made it to the end.. Ik it horrible but it's also my first time writing.. Thanks for all who read it.. Love you


End file.
